The New Girl 2
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: Small oneshot about what bordom can pull between a father and son.
1. Chapter 1

Ren: Let's have some fun

Ren: Let's have some fun!

Cota: Wha?

Ren: Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man.

--

"GRAH! I'm so bored!" Kanri yelled.

His father bonked him on the head. "Oh hush!" He growled.

The nine year old wolf huffed. "Dad, your so boring…"

Kanda growled again.

"Shutting up now." The mini-Kanda whimpered.

Kanda sighed as he sat outside the hospital room.

"Dad, what was it like when I was made?" Kanri asked,

Kanda blushed then said "Okay."

"Well what about when I was born?"

"Hell."

"My first birthday?"

"Hell."

"Is Hell a good place?"

"Anywhere that has these idiots is hell."

"Dad, what was I like when I was little?"

"You would cry every time your mom was out of the room. You walked into things on purpose. You started howling at age one _at_ one in the morning. _And_…you would worry your mother every other day." Kanda said.

"But mom was proud of me?"

"Every painstaking moment."

"It's a girl!" Miranda called.

Kanda stood and walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart." Ashari sighed from the bed.

Kanri giggled and ran to see the bundle in her arms. "Aura!" He called.

He bent over his blue eye, red haired sister. Aura responded by smacking his hand away.

"Ow, mom, she's just like Dad!" He whined.

The room became silent.

Ashari giggled. "Oh boy."

Kanda took his son by the hand. "Let's let them sleep now Kanri."

As they closed the door behind them Kanri sighed "Dad I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because if I was that bad as a boy, imagine how bad Aura will be as a girl!"

_**Thud!**_

"Dad?" Kanri asked as Lavi poked Kanda with a ten foot pole. "And it happens again." The red-head said.

_**CLANG!**_

"Idiot…" Kanda muttered as he led Kanri back inside the room.

--

Cota: That was fun.

Ren: Yea…


	2. Chapter 2

Ren: I really wanna go on with this…

Dezi: Yea, it's fun…

Both: We do not own anything…

Dezi: At…

Ren: All! Except Shari and the kids…

Both: Enjoy!

_**Three years later…**_

Aura walked through the halls of her home. After her birth, Kanda took her family to a temple to live and train.

She was holding a little wooden sword that her father had made her. She sliced at the air as she walked; giggling at the whooshing sound it made every other swing.

_**Swish!**_

_**Fwaa!**_

_**Swish!**_

"Training, mini-Shari?" A voice called.

Aura looked up to see Miranda and Lavi, her parent's best friends. They had come to visit their family for Christmas. She smiled at Miranda like her mother did and scowled at Lavi like her father.

"Yes!" She chirped. "Mommy said if I train from an early age, I'll be as great a swords master as Daddy!"

"Well," Miranda said, taking her hand, "Great swords masters still have to eat breakfast."

Lavi took her other hand and the little girl looked up at him.

"Wow, Lavi, how high are you?" She asked. (AN: Ah, children's innocence and grammar…)

"I left the atmosphere hours ago!" He said with a grin. (AN: Sugar-High!)

_**CLANG!**_

"Daddy!" Aura yelled and used the unconscious Lavi as a spring board to jump into her father's arms.

"Aura, where have you been? Your mother's been looking for you…She's been running me ragged…" He sighed.

"Like your honeymoon?" Lavi asked, lifting his head.

Kanda stomped on it. "Che, Idiot…"

"Honey? Can you beat up Lavi later?" A voice asked.

Aura looked up to see her mother. The blue eyed woman had her brother by his hand. Even at twelve, Kanri never stopped being a mama's boy.

Ashari walked to Kanda and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He smiled and covered Aura's eyes before leaning in for another kiss.

"Aw, get a room!" Lavi yelled.

"Um, Kanda…maybe we should put this on hold…" Ashari said.

"Fine…" He said.

"And so, the alpha female has the alpha male's tail between her teeth…" Lavi said.

"Run, Lavi." Kanri warned.

Lavi was gone in seconds.

"The one time he runs…" Kanda muttered.

"Daddy!" Aura said, tugging on her father's long hair.

"Yes?" He asked

"Can I play in the snow?"

"I don't know…"

"Sweetie, you have to stop being so protective of her…" Ashari said. "Besides…"

She leaned on his shoulder, a smile creeping across her face.

"We could take a walk while the children play…" She said "Maybe we could…catch up?"

"Kanri, watch your sister, and ask Miranda to watch her too." Kanda held out his arm and Ashari giggled and took it.

"Man…" Kanri said as his parents walked to the courtyard and out the gates "Mom's good…"

"Come on, Kanri!" Aura said, tugging on her brother's long hair. "Let's make snow angels!"

"Okay!" Kanri said and lay down, waving his arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

"Aly!" Aura said and hugged the white haired girl.

Aly was Allen and Linali's daughter. Not the nicest girl, mind you, but the smartest.

"Get off!" Aly said and pushed Aura into the snow.

Aura fell and began to whimper, then started crying.

"Hey!" Kanri yelled, "Leave my sister alone!"

"Children!" Miranda called "Stop fighting this instant!"

"Uh-oh!" Aly said and ran away.

"Are you okay, Aura?" Kanri asked.

Aura sniffed "I think so…"

"Dont worry, some day, we'll be the strongest exorsist ever!"

"Promise?"

"Promise..."

Ren: Worst ending since Harry Potter...Well then, Review!


End file.
